In various agricultural and other settings, it may be useful to form bales of crop (and other) material. The formed bales may have various sizes and, in certain applications, may exhibit generally rectangular (or other) cross-sections. Various machines or mechanisms may be utilized to gather material (e.g., from a windrow along a field) and process it into bales. In order to create rectangular bales, for example, a square baler may travel along a windrow of cut crop material gathering the material into a generally rectangular baling chamber. A reciprocating plunger may compress the crop material into bales, which may be wrapped, tied, or otherwise processed before being ejected from the back of the baler. In such an operation, and others, various moving components of a baler may interoperate and interact in order to facilitate the transport of material from pick-up to the baling chamber, the compaction of the material within the baling chamber, and the ejection of the compacted material (i.e., of the finished bales) from the rear of the baler.